Tamer of courage
by hubbs76
Summary: The day Tai Kamiya found a d-arc on his desk is the day his life changed forever. Follow Tai as he meets new friends and finally faces the monsters at his door, and the scary red head that for some reason,he finds kinda pretty.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in a universe where the chosen were never sent to the digi-world,and Tai and Kari just moved to shinjuku.**

**What will happen?**

**How will they meet their digimon?**

**How will they get along with the other tamers.**

**Stay tuned,and find out!**

TAI POV

Hey,Im Tai Kamiya.

I'm from downtown Odaiba but just moved here to the "lovely" town of shinjuku

My mom works full time and I never really knew my old man.(I know thats not how Tais home life really is but I had to throw in a little twist)  
I'm usually either taking care of my little sister,at school,or playing soccer. I seriously hope something exciting happens around here!

Well,that's what I was saying until a weird looking device landed on top of my desk.

REGULAR POV

As Tai went to pick the device up a weird egg popped up onto the screen

It was Orange with several blue stripes on the sides.

"What the hell..." Tai whispered under his breath as he picked up the d-tector

It was mostly white but the screen was outlined with solid gold metal.

"This is so...weird."

"OHHH TAI! It's time for your first day of school!" Tais mom yelled from the kitchen

"Uh...Right Ok mom!"

Tai then grabbed his backpack and soccer gear and headed downstairs to get some breakfast,bringing along the weird looking device to school to maybe get a second opinion.

"Dont forget to bring Kari along and walk her to her class,have a wonderful day and good luck at soccer tryouts,I love u!" rushed the two kids out the door as she got ready for work.

"Uh...love you too..." Tai said dumbfounded

"Love you mama."Kari said

TAI POV

As Me and Kari walked down the street to her new school I saw the weirdest girl.

She was kinda tall with dark red hair and a white and blue shirt on,she was really pretty besides the mean look she wore on her face. And she was messing with a weird looking device...JUST LIKE THE ONE I GOT!

Maybe she can tell me how to use it.

"Hey Kar,the elementary school is just down the street to the left, you think you can go it alone?"

Kari looked a little unsure but I know she can do it, She's done stuff like this before.

"Yeah Tai, I can."

"Alright kiddo! Thanks! Ill be waiting for you in front of the school after try-outs ok?"

"Ok Tai, I love you." She said

"You too,have a good day!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran over to the red head.

"You too Tai!" She yelled.

That was when I toppled over,and who was staring up at me but a very scary looking red head.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU STUPID BROOMHEAD!" The red head yelled as I got up off the pavement.

"Hey...no need to insult the hair radish head."

"Hey there's something called a comb in case you haven't heard of one."

Tai then blushed as the girls violet eyes made contact with his brown ones. He had to admit the girl was kinda scary, but she was seriously pretty.

"HEY SHIT FOR BRAINS IM TALKING TO YOU... GOD DAMMIT STOP STARING AT ME!"

"Guh...I mean shut up...er...stupid." Tai said quickly.

"Gee, nice come back." She said.

"Yeah whatever, but listen... I saw you from across the street and you had that weird looking toy thing..."

"Great...now I have a dumbass who doesn't know the meaning of a haircut stalking me..."

"SHUT UP! THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Haha fine...see ya broomhead." Rika slyly said as she sauntered away hands in her pockets.

Tais temper got the better of him as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MY NAMES TAI NOT BROOMHEAD."

"Mines Rika, pleasure to meet you broomhead." Rika said over her shoulder. Wearing a rare smirk with the knowledge that she had won the exchange.

"Fine..." Tai pouted as he headed off to his first day at shinjuku high.

**Hey everybody! **

**Hope you enjoyed this, I'm making a few small changes to the canon as well as boosting the characters ages a couple years to add a romance into this. I know lame but trust me there's gonna be hella action in this. Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks,Adam**

**AGES:**

**Tai:14**

**Rika:14**

**Takato:13**

**Henry:14**

**Kari:9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody,**

**Heres the next chapter and I promise this ones gonna be a lot longer! It'll also have all the Tamers we know and love**

**Enjoy!**

As Tai walked into his homeroom he was met with a rather intimidating woman.

"Hello there, you must be Taichi , I'm your homeroom teacher, Ms. Asaji."

"Uh hey, nice to meet ya." Tai said more then a little nervous by the way the young woman was eyeing him.

"You can go take a seat by Takato, he's the boy with the short sleeved sweatshirt."

"Alright..." Tai said as he went off to sit by the shy kid.

"Hey, I'm Tai nice to meet ya!" Tai said grinning, hoping to make the boy comfortable.

"Hey...I'm Takato." The other boy said returning the smile.

"So,you gonna try out for the soccer team?" Tai asked

"Yeah, I'm not very good,and I don't really have any stuff but I think I'll make it."

Tai then had a thought.

'He could probably use these more then I could.'

"Well since you don't have any stuff..." Tai began.

"You can borrow mine, we're right around the same size so it should fit."

"A-are you sure...what are you gonna use?"

Tai then smiled confidently"I've been playing long enough to where I probably don't need it,besides I never even wear my shin guards,and I don't need any dumb cleats to prove I'm the second coming of Pele!"

Takato then grinned

"Heh, alright...thanks Tai."

Takato was a little taken aback by this new kids confidence. He also never met someone willing to help someone out that they had just met. Most people at the school besides Jeri,Henry,Kazu,and,Kenta usually either ignored him or picked on him since he was so quiet and clumsy. The only reason he was trying out was because his parents wanted him to make new friends.

As he was lost in his thoughts a loud,happy voice broke him away From his thoughts.

"Yo! Chumly who's the new guy?" His friend Kazu asked as he walked in the door.

"KAZU LOWER YOUR VOICE!" Ms. Asaji hissed.

"Yes ma'am." Kazu sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"This is Tai, Tai this is my freind Kazu."Takato said.

"YO! Nice to meet ya, any friend of chumly is a freind of mine!" Kazu said

"Cool,nice to meet you." Tai smiled.

He was always pretty good at making friends, but he never expected two in the first five minutes.

As the bell rang a young girl walked in, she had red hair,not as dark as Rikas though,with pale skin and a yellow dress.

"I'm so sorry I'm late ,I woke up late and had to feed my puppy..."

"It's ok ,just don't make it a habit..." Ms. Asaji sighed

She then nodded and took the vacant seat at the end of the little row next to Takato.

"Hi Takato!"Jeri said happily

"Um...uh...hi."Takato said blushing

"Haha chumly...she's lookin at you..."Kazu teased

"shut up..." Takato said through a blush.

As the school day went on Tai met a couple more people that hung out with Takato, one was a martial artist named Henry,they got along pretty well and they both had younger sisters. Then there was Kenta,who was best friends with Kazu. He had to admit the kid was a stereotypical geek. But he seemed like a pretty nice dude and he tried to not judge. Takato was in all of his classes so at least he had someone to talk to,and plus he introduced him to everyone in their new little group.

As the bell rang,Tai smiled

It was time for soccer.

Ever since he was 3 the soccer field was his home. His dad left when he was around 5 or 6 so he didn't really remember much about him. But the one thing he did was how much he loved soccer. Now don't get things confused. Tai hated his father and what he did. But when he played he felt like he was connected to him, like he was right there with him, and it made him feel free.

"You ready?" Tai asked Takato smiling

"Heh...yeah I guess..." Takato said practically shaking at the knees.

"Don't worry, if you need any help don't be afraid to ask."

They then made their way to the pitch when a huge senior blocked their way.

"Hey, no freshman on my field." He said

"Uh..ok..." Takato said.

"Oh yeah... Why is that?" Tai said testily.

"Because, no freshman on my team." He growled.

"Ok, go get your 5 best guys, I guarantee you me and my freind here are gonna put up a clinic." Tai said angrily.

"HAHA! Ok then, what are the stakes?" He asked

"If we win, none of you seniors can try out this year, if you win we leave and you guys can have the field all to yourselves. Sound like a deal?"

"Heh as if you can beat us, sure deal." He then shook Tais hand and jogged off to get his team.

"TAI ARE YOU CRAZY?" Takato asked.

"Cmon, we can beat em! All you gotta do is just pass the ball!" Tai said with a cocky smile.

"Alright... I guess." Takato sighed as he put the cleats and shin guards on Tai let him borrow.

The 5 seniors then walked up to the two smaller freshmen.

"HA! Look the goggle headed kid doesn't even have any cleats!" The leader said as the others laughed.

"Trust me, I don't need 'em." Tai said

"Alright runt we get ball first."

"Fine" Tai said getting in game mode.

"Ready,GO!" The leader said as he went off with the ball, but not for long since Tai immediately stole the ball and ran toward the goal.

"TAKATO CMON LETS GO!" Tai yelled to Takato who was lagging behind

"RIGHT!" Takato yelled as he began to catch up.

"CMON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING THEYRE FRESHMEN!" The leader yelled at his team as he tried to catch up to Tai.

"THEYRE SO FAST!" one yelled

One tried to pull a slide tackle on Tai but he quickly hopped over the kid and passed it to Takato

"HERE TAKE IT!" Tai yelled to Takato

Takato then took off toward the goal.

'He's a freaking natural!" Tai thought smiling.

As Tai caught up to Takato he had the ball passed right back to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU HAVE A WIDE OPEN SHOT?" Tai yelled to his freind

"I DONT KNOW HOW TO KICK THE BALL!" Takato yelled running along the other side of the pitch, a large senior trailing behind him.

"JUST KICK IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN...LIKE THIS!" Tai yelled as he kicked the ball with all his strength, there was no goalie seeing as it was only a pickup game so the ball soared into the goal

Tai pumped a fist as he walked over and slapped Takato on the back.

"That was awesome! You're a natural Takato, but next time if you have an open shot take it! Trust me, you'll make it!" Tai said grinning

"Heh, right!" Takao said with a smile.

'Good, he's starting to have a good time, the more fun he's having the better he'll play.'Tai thought.

"Don't think you're hot shit 'cause you made one goal, we're going to five." The leader said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, make it take it." Tai said as he bumped shoulders with the bigger teen.

"I'm ok with that."

Tai then stutter stepped the larger boy and sprinted past him as he fell.

"God...thats the best freshman I've ever seen..." One of the seniors whispered to the one running along beside him.

"Nah...I think he's the best player I've ever seen." The other senior said as he jogged knowing he couldn't catch up to the wild haired teen.

Two other boys ran in front of him trying to stop him, but Tai just pumped his legs harder and ran in between them, which left him an open shot to the goal.

Being Tai, he took it... And made it.

"You suck." Tai said as he passed the leader of the seniors.

"Yeah, keep talkin freshman." The senior growled.

"Ok, you suck, and it's our ball." Tai mocked.

Tai then lined up with the ball and charged straight to the senior, as the bigger senior braced for the impact Tai passed the ball to Takato who was running alongside him the whole time.

Takato then took off toward the goal and kicked it in.

The rest of the game Tai took over. He singlehandedly destroyed the seniors. Takato played pretty great too, backing Tai up if he got too crowded.

"Well you guys lose." Tai said through a cheeky smile.

"Yupp, c'mon guys let's go." The big guy said.

"Nah not them just you." Tai said

"Wha..." the seniors said.

"It's not their fault you're a jerk." Tai said matter of factly.

The big senior then walked away fists balled up.

"Good job,Takato. You're a natural!" Tai said grinning

"Thanks Tai. You were awesome out there." Takato said through a smile

Then the coach walked up to the two.

"Congragulations, you two made the team."

"So that was the try out?" Tai asked, confused

"Yupp congratulations you're varsity soccer players."

"Wow..." Takato said speechless

"Heheh ok." Tai said through a huge grin.

"What are youre names." The coach said.

"I'm Tai, and thats Takato." Tai said pointing at the starstruck Takato.

"Alright,report to practice tommorow." He said as he walked away.

"Well, what do ya think?" Tai asked.

"That was the most fun I've had in so long!" Takato said smiling.

"Hey I'm starving, I gotta go pick up my little sister but afterward you wanna go get something to eat?" Tai asked

"Yea, my family owns a bakery down the street from the Elementary school so we can stop by there right after." Takato said.

"Alright cool." Tai said

After they got to walking for a while Takato asked something strange.

"Hey, this morning I woke up and found this weird camera looking thing on my desk..."Takato began as he pulled out his red and white D-Arc

"You have any idea what it is."

"Whoa...The same thing happened to me!" Tai said as he took out the white and gold D-Arc that appeared on his desk this morning

As Tai took a look at the screen he saw that the orange and blue egg that was on the screen this morning had hatched.

"Weird...the egg hatched." Tai said.

"Yeah mine has an egg on the screen too, but it hasn't hatched yet." Takato said.

"That's weird...Let's just wait it out, if anything weird happens we'll tell somebody but for now let's just see what happens." Tai said.

"Yeah,that's probably a good idea." Takato said.

"So...how bout that bread?" Tai asked smiling.

After the two picked up Kari from school they went off to Takatos family bakery and completely stuffed themselves. Tai practically cleaned out the bakery he was so hungry. Takatos parents were happy too,considering their boy had been put on the varsity soccer team his first year playing, and Takatos mom thought Kari was adorable. After the two got home Tai was so tired he went straight to bed.

As he slept a bright light came from his D-Arc.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Tai said

Then a strange looking yellow dinosaur appeared in the middle of his bedroom.

It blinked a couple times and looked around

Tai was on the other side of his room at this point, shaking in fear.

'Please don't eat me, Please don't eat me , Please don't eat me...' Tai thought

The dinosaur then looked straight at him.

"...Tai...TAIIIII!"The dinosaur yelled as it sprinted up and pulled him into a bear hug.

"GAHHH!" Tai yelled as the dinosaur swung him around

It was about up to his chin in height but was strong as an ox

"IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU AND NOW IM HERE IM HERE IM FINALLY HERE!" The dinosaur giggled with glee as it danced around the small bedroom

"Shhhh shut up my sisters sleeping!" Tai hissed.

"Heh sorry." The dinosaur said.

"Who are you anyway...what are you." Tai said boldly.

"Ohh I forgot to tell you, I'm Agumon, I'm a digimon!" He said grinning at Tai.

"Ok... whats a digimon,and what does this have to do with me?" Tai asked, his patience was wearing thin.

"Well, you're my tamer Tai!" He said happily.

"Tamer?" Tai asked

"Yupp!" He was still grinning that goofy grin. It looked kinda weird on such a big toothy head.

"Ok...what's a tamer?"

"That basically means we're partners. We fight together and you help me get stronger." Agumon said excitedly

"Ok...why should I help you?" Tai asked sitting across from Agumon

"I don't no...I guess it was just the way things are supposed to be..." Agumon began "Hey...do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked as his stomach growled loudly.

Tai facefaulted.

"I JUST MET YOU AND NOW YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT!" Tai yelled

"Yupp..." Agumon replied, oblivious to why Tai was so mad.

All he wanted was some food after all.

"Alright, c'mon... just make sure to be quiet Kari is sleeping and I don't wanna wake her up."

2 bags of chips,13 chicken wings,a jar of pickles,and 2 cokes later. The D-Arc began to buzz.

"TAI ITS ANOTHER DIGIMON" Agumon yelled urgently.

"What do we do!" Tai asked.

"WE GOTTA FIGHT IT TAI PEOPLE ARE GONNA GET HURT!" Agumon yelled pulling him out the door.

"GAHHH WAIT JUST HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT THIS THING!? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? AGUMON WAIT UP!" Tai yelled after Agumon while trying to catch up to the yellow dinosaur.

"ILL EXPLAIN ON THE WAY! Agumon yelled over his shoulder.

As they ran to where the digimon was located Agumon explained all about Digimon,what they were and that it was his and Tais duty to fight them. Tai was a little taken aback about how excited Agumon was for the fight. The guy was starting to grow on them.

Then he saw it.

A 30 foot tall giant chicken was wrecking havoc on downtown.

"What is that thing..." Tai asked stunned.

"That's a kokatarimon...I don't know much about it but see what your D-Arc says." Agumon replied

"But I gotta say this is the biggest one I've ever seen." Agumon said.

Tai then pulled his D-Arc out and pointed it at kokatarimon as a hologram like screen popped out showing a picture and it's name

"THIS DIGIMON IS EXTREMELY FEROCIOUS, HOWEVER IT DISLIKES LONG BATTLES IN ORDER TO SUSTAIN ITS LARGE BUILD. ITS LEGS ARE AMONG THE STRONGEST OF ALL DIGIMON ALTHOUGH IT CANT FLY DESPITE BEING A BIRD DIGIMON. ITS MAIN ATTACKS ARE STUN FLAME SHOT, AND FEATHER CUTTER." The D-Arc explained

"Well buddy, I guess we fight till we drop!" Tai said determined

"Right!"Agumon said as they charged in at the enormous digimon.

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon said as he spit a huge ball of flame at the chickens face.

"STUN FLAME SHOT!" The chicken yelled as it shot a green beam of energy at Agumon knocking him back into a tree.

"You okay Agumon?!" Tai yelled

"I can still fight!" He yelled as he shot 5 more pepper breaths into Kokatorimons face, but it seemed like they had no effect.

Then out of no where a cry shot through the night air.

"DIAMOND STORM!" A shower of diamonds rained down at Kokatorimon as it wailed in pain.

"Good job Renamon. Now go for the Agumon."

"Yes Rika." Renamon replied simply as she shot a kick toward Agumon

"GAHHH! Hey can't we play on the same team?" Agumon asked as he ducked under Renamons leg.

"Sorry, I never liked teams. DIAMOND STORM!"

Another shower of Razor sharp glass came down, luckily Agumon burned them all with a quick pepper breath.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HE DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" Tai yelled at Rika

"Heh, just playing the game broomhead." Rika hissed menacingly.

"STUN FLAME SHOT!" The Kokatorimon got up and shot at Renamon sending her clear across the street.

"Damn useless...RENAMON GET UP AND FIGHT!" Rika yelled at the downed digimon.

"SHUT UP! DONT YOU SEE SHES HURT?" Tai yelled at Rika

"SHUT UP SHES JUST SOME STUPID CHUNK OF DATA! YOU CANT HURT WHATS NOT ALIVE!" Rika shouted back, oblivious to the fact Renamon could hear everything she was saying.

"SHE JUST RISKED HER LIFE FOR YOU!" Tai screamed.

"SO, ITS HER JOB IDIOT!"

"What's wrong with you?" Tai whispered, glaring daggers into the girl in front of him

"Tai help! She's really hurt!" Agumon yelled.

"Right!" Tai yelled back jogging toward the downed fox

"Are you ok?" Tai asked

"DONT TOUCH ME OR I SWEAR ILL KILL YOU!" She said back picking herself up off the ground.

Tai then stepped in front of her.

"If you're gonna try to hurt Agumon then you're gonna have to get through me first."

"DIAMON-" As she said this a different cry rang through the air.

"BUNNY BLAST!" Renamon was then hit by a green blast of energy, Tai turned around to see none other then Henry with a green and white bunny digimon in front of him.

"Whoa, Henry..." Tai said in shock.

"I was expectin a thanks." Henry said through a smile.

"Henry remember, MOMENTAI!" The goofy digimon said

"Heh right Teriermon." Henry replied through a smile.

"TAI HE'S DIGIVOLVING..." Agumon yelled

"What's that..." Tai asked Henry in fear hoping he would know the answer.

"It's when a Digimon gets to the next level of evolution, they get stronger,faster,and a lot of times, meaner!" Henry replied

"KOKATORIMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO...MEGADRAMON!" The giant chicken turned into a half dragon half machine monstrosity.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Tai yelped.

"It's a Megadramon, ultimate level digimon." Henry said simply.

"YEAH AND THAT MEANS!" Tai yelled.

"It's really, really strong." Henry replied.

"Well Agumon, think you can go on?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, Tai! I know we can do it!" A said through a grin

"BLEH! Gag me with a spoon. As far as I'm concerned all these digimon, fat head over ther included are a bunch of dumb hunks of data, meant to make me stronger." Rika said angrily as she stormed off with Renamon.

"Whatever, AGUMON LETS GO! " Tai yelled as the two sprinted into battle.

Agumon began to spray Megadramon with pepper breaths, but they were no use he just took them.

"DARK SIDE ATTACK!" Megadramon yelled as he pelted Agumon with missiles.

"AGUMON!" Tai yelled in panic as he ran to the pile of rubble that Agumon was covered in.

"Heh...guess I just couldn't beat him Tai...I'm really sorry." Agumon said as he was laying down in Tais arms

"Heh it's ok bud...you did your best..." Tai said through tears.

It was weird, Tai wasn't a cryer, but he felt a connection with Agumon. He understood now the meaning of truly having a partner even if they did just meet, they were kindred spirits

Agumons eyes then shut, and he stopped breathing.

"AGUMON NO YOURE OK BUDDY! WAKE UP!" Tai yelled, but it had no answer.

Tai then looked at Megadramon in rage.

"You hurt my friend...ILL KILL YOU!" He charged

But, he stopped as he heard a familiar voice

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO..."

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I'll come out with another tommorow but vote for who you will rather have Agumon digivolve to, its between Greymon, Geogreymon, or Greymon X. Don't forget to review, Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the long time between updates I've been crazy busy, plus a terrible case of writers block so those to together make a bad combination!  
I hope you enjoy!  
**

Tai watched in wonder as his little buddy changed before his eyes.

**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO..."**

What stood in place of the fallen Agumon was a giant orange dinosaur with a brown helmet on his head.

His body held the same color and design as the digiegg in his V-tamer.

But the biggest thing that changed were his eyes.

What were once happy, playful bright green eyes were now blazing crimson red eyes that held pride, and the courage of a warrior.

"A-A-Agumon..." Tai asked worriedly

"Im Greymon now." The dinosaur said through a toothy smirk.

"Ill call you whatever you want big guy." Tai replied.

Greymon let out a battle cry as he charged toward megadramon

"DARKSIDE ATTACK!" Megadramon screamed as a barrage of missled hit Greymon

A cloud of dust and smoke engulfed Greymon as Tai held his breath hoping his freind was ok,

The dust broke apart to show a enraged Greymon driving through the fire,and smoke with head bowed and horns bared

"HORN IMPULSE!" Greymon tangled Megadramon in his crown of horns and tossed him overhead only for Megadramon to spread his wings and float in the air.

"Damn...NOVA FLAME!" Greymon yelled as he blew a blast of white hot flames at megadramon, only for them to be dodged.

"Tai, we need to do something, I cant hit him he's too high up!" Greymon bellowed.

"I dont know! You cant up and sprout wings can you?" Tai yelled back.

"Dont be a smart aleck!" Greymon yelled back as he continued to dodge missles from Megadramon

"Tai, use this!" Henry yelled from the side as he threw Tai a card with pheonix wings printed on the front.

"Garudamons wings...what do i do with this?" Tai asked as Henry face faulted.

"Slide it through the gap in your V-tamer and yell Card slaqsh then the name of the card, it should help Greymon win! Henry yelled

"Right." Tai nodded as he slashed the card through the gap.

"CARD SLASH,GARUDAMONS WING!" Tai yelled

All of a sudden pheonix wings sprouted from Greymons back as he flew up into the air at incredible speeds toward Megadramon.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon yelled as he blasted Megadramon

Megadramon then burst into tiny bits of data then began to float to Greymon.

Greymon then began to absorb the data as his wings dissareared.

Greymon let a roar of victory of victory.

"**RRRRAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHH**aaaaaaaa!" Greymon then started to become smaller and smaller until Agumon stood in his place staring at the bewildered Tai.

"Hey,got any food?" Agumon asked through a smile as he cocked his head to the side.

"Agumon...you're alright." Tai said quietly.

"Well yeah Tai, of course I am." Agumon said, still smiling.

Tai then walked slowly over to Agumon, bent over and tightly embraced Agumon.

"I know we have to fight...but next time don't get so banged up next time...ok?" Tai said through a tear.

"Heheh of course Tai! Don't worry I'll never leave you... we're partners after all, and partners never leave each other behind." Agumon said as he returned the hug.

"Yeah buddy...they don't." Tai said.

"Man...that was an awesome fight Agumon! You're pretty strong." Terriermon said as he plopped next to the two.

"Terriermon, let them talk." Henry scolded

"AWWWWWW, c'mon Henry! They're done!" He whined as he landed on Agumons head.

"Henry, what was with those cards you had earlier..." Tai asked.

"Tai, have you ever heard of digimon?"

"No not really, besides what I've heard from Agumon." Tai replied.

"Listen, they originate from a computer game from when we were kids and somehow theyve become real...they're manifesting into our world. These cards are for tamers in case their divi on need a boost in battle." Henry explained as he pulled out half of his deck and placed them in Tais hand.

"Whoa...aren't those yours..." Tai asked.

"Yeah but don't worry I have more at home..." Henry replied.

"Whoa...uh, thanks." Tai replied as he stared at the holographic cards in his hand.

"Well, me and Terriermon need to be going...I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Henry yelled as he ran off with Terriermon trailed behind him.

"Wow...this is gonna be great." Tai said through a smile, looking out into the night sky.

**Well guys, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


End file.
